The Olympians should have ran
by possibly Gigan
Summary: so Cooper decided to go with BT, but the ark has a surprise for them. rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Crash landing and new body

Welp, I guess it's time to start a story. But first a couple things.

I have some inspiration from another fanfic that has been deleted

This is my very first story, so please be understanding, I accept all criticism.

POV: Jack Cooper

As Blisk walks away, my titan BT-7274 or just BT starts to gain control again. "Cooper, we can destroy the ark," BT says as we head to the launcher of the fold weapon. "do you have a plan?" I ask my colossal partner. "trust me" BT simply says as we climb into the launcher. "protocol one: link to pilot... protocol two: uphold the mission" the launcher fires, sending us towards the ark "protocol three: protect the pilot" BT states as he opens his hatch and grabs me. "BT? what are you doing?!" I yell."I will not lose another pilot" BT says as he throws me, but just like him, I don't plan on losing another friend. I grab onto a cable that latched to BT. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily!" I yell back to him defiantly and they both collide with the ark never to be seen in the frontier again

(LINE BREAK)

We land hard in a forest. BT looks up, seeing me, his partner and friend in front of him, groaning quietly from pain."Jack... why?" BT asks, dumbfounded that he willingly went into the ark with him. "simple, I'm not going to lose another friend" I state matter-of-factly, getting up and looking around "BT, where are we because I KNOW Typhon was not this... stunning." "scanning... unknown, Theory: the ark caused us to land on another planet, perhaps another reality entirely," BT says, sounding just as confused as I am." How... you know what, I time traveled with a futuristic watch, I'm willing to believe that" I say while adjusting my helmet, my head is sore for some reason and it's going to annoy the hell out of me. then we heard distant gunshots, yells, and a roar; "Cooper, I believe we should investigate the noises of battle"

"sounds good to me"

"...''

"and why does my head hurt?!"

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Ruby

my cloak has been pinned to the ground by the feather launched from the nevermore, my sister yells to me to get free, I look up and see the deathstalker in front of me, stinger raised, about to kill me. I think of all the things I haven't done yet, become a huntress, stop the grimm, beat my sister in that board game, but the stinger never hit, confused, I open my eyes to see a colossal robot, holding the stinger in its hand

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Jack

BT looks at the girl dressed in red, awe in her silver eyes. "Are you unharmed?" BT asks, she slowly nods, "please evacuate, you may be harmed if you remain" BT pulls out the fether holding her captive "RUBY!" a taller, blond, girl asks"are you ok?!" I'm fine Yang, only because of him" the girl called Ruby points to BT, still holding the stinger. the giant scorpion grabs BT's legs; "Pilot, we should focus on the fight" BT states. "right, let's crush this bug." I say, deciding to show off a little. I control BT to rip off the stinger, stab it into the scorpions head, and stomp it further down, killing it instantly, at which point it started disintegrating. "Ok... that's new" I state, it was pretty weird. "WARNING, LARGE OBJECT HEDDING DIRECTLY AT US FROM OUR LEFT!" BT warns, too late, we turn to see a giant bird divebombing us. It hits like a freight train, sending us flying, but we grab the birds leg and take it with us. when we stop, we grab the bird by the head and rip it off. BT walks over to the gathering of eight people and I disembark, shocking them. the blond one seems to recover first, walking up to Me "thanks for saving my sister, my name is Yang Xiao Long, the one in red is my sister, Ruby, the Ice Queen over there "HEY" is Wiss Schnee, the one in black is Blake. Blond Boy over there is Jaune, the one in green is Ren, the pink one is Nora, and the Spartan is Pherra." No problem, my name is Jack Cooper and the big guy is BT-7274, I'm a- wait, where is your sister?"

"Pilot"

everyone's attention was back to BT, with Ruby on him

"OHMYGODWHATAREYOUYOUARESOOCOOLWHATISTHATISITAGIENTCHAINGUN!?"

"uh, Ruby? was it? you might want to get down before you get hurt, and yes"

"ok" Ruby said solumy

"you should come with us, Ozpin will want to meet you" Blake said with a monotone voice(AKA normal)

"OH, can I ride BT on the way?" Ruby asked hopefully

"sure, just be careful," I say, normally I wouldn't, but the kid was too cute to refuse her."YAY!"

*one cliff climb later

"Ok, this is driving me crazy!" I exclaimed, fed up with whatever was hurting my head.

"what?" Yang asked.

"something in my helmet is hurting my head!" as I take off said helmet and looking into it, finding nothing in it, I run a hand through my hair. and I feel a pair of soft somethings

"BT"

"yes pilot?"

"can you show a hologram of me?"

BT complies, and I immediately notice the problem, a pair of wolf ears, there as if it was normal

"Oh," I say just before seeing the earth rush to get acquainted with my face.

POV: Ruby

"JACK!" I yell as I rush to his side to make sure he is ok. I checked his pulse and breathing only to find he had fainted. "Oh? looks like somebody has a crush!" my sister taunts, causing me to blush as I yell her name indignantly. then a bullhead flys in and lands, opening its doors to reveal professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. "congratulations on passing, however, the ceremony must be postponed due to this... unforeseen event" he says as we all give him our "relics" and board the bullhead, another arriving and attaching the robot to its cargo slings (I have no clue what those things are called so just roll with it).

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Jack

I wake up and regretted it almost instantly, my face felt like I just got punched by a pilot. I see that I'm in some kind of infirmary. A nurse suddenly walks in and sees me"oh, your awake, I'll go get headmaster Ozpin" she states and walks out just as suddenly. "Pilot, are you alright? you have been unconscious for an entire day." I hear BT's concerned voice and only then did I notice my helmet by my hospital bed and put it on so I could talk to my partner." yeah I'm fi- wait WHAT!? what made me do that!?" I panic, thinking that the IMC had captured us. "you passed out due to shock from discovering a pair of canid ears, similar to those of a timber wolf, attached to your head" BT tells me, sounding much more relaxed now that he knew that I was fine. Then everything before my passing out comes back to me. I yank my helmet off and run a hand through my hair and sure enough, there where a pair of timber wolf ears. only then did I realize that my senses of sight, smell, and hearing seem much better than before, and the parts of the room that should be darker than others were just as bright as the rest of the room. I remove my helmets mic so I could talk to my partner without wearing the thing and hurting my new ears." so BT, mind explaining the better senses? I understand the smell and hearing, but the eyesight is throwing me for a loop" I ask, curious about my new body." Pilot Cooper, you are now what is known as a 'Faunus' or a human with one, and in rare cases, two or three animal traits. the sight can be explained by the fact that all faunus have near perfect night-vision." BT explains" ok, any other changes to my body I should know of?" I ask, slightly worried. " only one other thing, your body is now that of a post-pubescent sixteen-year-old." BT says, somehow calm about everything. " huh, good to know" I say, somehow remaining calm, then a guy with a green scarf and grey or silver hair, couldn't tell which, walks in. "hello, I am professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy, and you are?" he asks. "Jack Cooper, militia pilot. speaking of which, where is BT" I ask him" if you mean the two-story tall, forty-ton mech, that he is in one of our unused bullhead hangers" he explains" so, mind telling me how you managed to suddenly appear and save one of our freshmen from death during initiation?" he asks, so I tell him everything, the militia, the IMC, the ark, all of it. and in return, he tells me everything, beacon, vale, the white fang, all of it.

"with that said, I just have one question for you." he finishes

"Oh, what is it?" I ask, wondering what he has in store for me

"would you like to become a student at this school?" he asks me simply

(LINE BREAK)

POV: third person

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Shinee, Yang Xau Long, the four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces, from here forward, you shall be known as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose!" as the crowd calmed down, Ozpin continued, " there is one last thing however..." he paused as large, mechanical footsteps shook the auditorium, a large pair of double doors that went unnoticed opened as a large mech and a timber wolf faunus with futuristic gear walk in, stopping next to Ozpin" this is Jack Cooper and his personal mech BT, they shall join team RWBY" everyone was stunned, then they all cheered "this is shaping up to be an interesting year" Ozpin muttered to himself.


	2. New home, lines, and mercs

**3888 WORDS *screams in pain* right then, forgot to do this last time so, yadda yadda, I don't own titanfall or RWBY, they belong to their respective owner's yadda yadda, oh and please read the AN at the bottom**

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Jack

after the ceremony, Ozpin pulled my new team aside and told us that our dorm is separate from the others and told his assistant, Glinda Goodwitch, a woman whose outfit is a stereotypical teacher outfit except for the riding crop and cape with a purple interior, to guide us. we stopped at a hanger bay." right then, this will be yours, you may change the interior however you see fit. and don't be late for class" she states, then walks off. after a moment's pause, yang speaks up "well, time to see where we will be living for the next three years" we all agree and we walk in...

only to be met with what felt like a luxury resort apartment. the door is right up against a wall to the left, and considering that the door was in the center, the other half must be used for something else. to the right, there is an L-shaped couch facing one of those TVs that are curved so it looked three-d with several game consoles below it. next to that is a kitchen with an island and what looked to be cold steel everything and dark brown cabinets and a white countertop. separating the two is a staircase leading up and a bathroom under it. a table and chairs in front of the staircase. the living area has a dark grey carpet that also went up the stairs while the kitchen has white tiles, upstairs are our rooms, each color-coded, Ruby's is red, Wiss's is white, Blake's is black, Yang's is yellow, and mine is green with orange highlights. we went back downstairs and I decided to tap on the wall dividing the hanger in two, it suddenly goes up like a garage door and reveals a weapon workshop area and a titan frame holder. BT is there, having been waiting for us here. "hello team RWBY, I am a vanguard class titan of the militia. designation BT-7274, you may call me BT" my colossal friend states, earning varying reactions. Yang looks slightly confused, Blake only raises an eyebrow, Weiss looks somewhat pissed, why? the world may never know, and Ruby, well...

she straight up passes out from what I can only assume is pure joy, luckily, I was there to catch her. Blake then spoke for the first time since getting to our new building" that's probably a sign that we should go to sleep" everyone agrees, I grab Ruby bridal style and began to walk to the stairs, but it seemed Yang wanted to test how easily I got embarrassed and manipulated." you two look really cute together, why don't you sleep in my room tonight~?" she asks with a slight tone of lust, unfortunately for her, while I'm not the most disciplined soldier out there, it allowed me to keep cool, and fire back. "sure, maybe you could help me relieve some of my stress?" I ask with the same tone, making my wolf ears twitch so it looked like I was anticipating something. I got the desired result instantly as her cheeks go to the same shade of red as Ruby's cloak and became a stuttering mess, I also heard her heartbeat spike thanks to my new ears."I-I! W-wait! I-" she tries to form a sentence, but I cut her off."relax, I'm just fucking with you." I say, deciding to spare her of thinking I was interested."O-oh, well then, see you tomorrow jack" she calmed down and went to her room. I enter Ruby's room and set her on the bed, as I go to get up, I'm stopped by something wrapped around my neck. only then did I realize that the small girl had unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck. blushing heavily, I try to pry her arms off me only to hear...

"P-please don't go..." Ruby mutters in her sleep, sounding like she is on the verge of tears. my heart instantly shatters at the plea, making up my mind, I pull out my scroll, their version of a phone, and call Yang. and she picks up

"Hello?" she asks in her usual chipper tone

"Yang, it's Jack. can you come to Ruby's room, I'm having some... difficulties." I respond, trying to sound calm despite blushing intensely, goddamnit I forgot how much I hated being sixteen.

"Ok, I'll be right there" she responds and hangs up. a minute later Yang walks in and her left hand instantly went to her mouth as her right went to her stomach, doubling over in silent laughter. I give her a look that said 'yeah, laugh it up' as my wolf ears twitched in annoyance, not saying anything so I don't wake Ruby up." she say anything about not leaving her?" she asks, to which I nod. she then sighs and puts her forehead in her hand." well, you might as well lay down and get some sleep, cuz she won't let go until she wakes up" my blush deepens, which I didn't think was possible. but nonetheless, with a little help from Yang, I got out of my pilot gear and was now only in my old imagine dragons t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I then climb into Ruby's bed, careful not to wake her. she is still holding onto me as if I am the only thing keeping her alive. I decide to gently put my arm on her neck, she smiles at this, I smile as well, she is just too god damn adorable for her own good. I hear a silent click and look to see Yang with her scroll out, an evil grin on her face as she turns around and walks out. one of Ruby's arms reach up and she unconsciously rubs my left wolf ear. this actually feels really good, and I soon find myself falling asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Ruby

For the first time I can remember, I woke up happy. I didn't know why, but I wasn't exhausted like normal. I sat up and looked around, the room seemed specially made for me, the shades were red, the walls had a pattern of red then black. The carpet was black, Jack lying asleep next to me, the really nice TV on the wall across from my bed...

Wait…

WHAT!

Next to me is Jack, fast asleep with a stupid smile on his face. I feel a heat rush to my face, did we? No, I think I would remember that. Actually, the last thing I remember is Jack's mech introducing itself. I begin to absentmindedly scratch one of his wolf ears, I only realize I was doing this when his unconscious form lean into it, I find this kinda funny, this supposedly hardened man, leaning into some ear scratches. I get dressed, just as I pin my cloak on, Jack begins to wake up.

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Jack

As I wake up, I wonder where Ruby is. I see her by the door, pushing her fingers together, a light blush on her cheeks "H-hey Jack, d-did we, ya know?" Ruby blushes deeper. she didn't finish the sentence but I know what she means. I feel a little heat rush to my face but not enough for me to completely lose my composure."N-no, we didn't, you passed out when BT introduced himself, I was putting you to bed when I realized you had my neck in an unbreakable hold, Yang told me that you wouldn't let go until you woke up, sooo, yeah." she calms down, but groans at the mention of her sister, muttering something along the lines of 'she's gonna be unbearable'. I ignore this and head to my room. On my bed is a black jacket with white stripes going down the arms. I put on my uniform and put the jacket on over that with my jump-kit on my waist and cloak glove on. I walk out and down the stairs. It appears that only Weiss and Yang didn't wear a personal piece of clothing." oh, Jacky-boy, I love the jacket" I groan at the nick-name, my ears flattening against the top of my head. Blake is reading her book without a cover, knowing people like her it's probably smut. And Weiss is just giving me this glare of pure fucking hatred. We then go to class.

(LINE BREAK)

Monsters, deeeeemons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I, merely refer to them, as prey, HAHA!" literally nobody laughed at the round teacher named Port's 'joke' as it was god awful and probably wouldn't even be counted as one. The only noise comes from Ruby as she snorted from waking up because of the loud laugh." uh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely timing with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in, Huntsman! Huntresses!" he monologues, though he did say that last word while winking and clicking his tongue at Yang, who just groaned. Meanwhile, I was livid at this action, how dare he? If he lays a finger on my packmates I'll-

Wait what?

Why did I think packmates? I've only just met these people, why do I feel so strongly about them? It wasn't romantic, it was more like a family bond. While deep in thought I completely missed everything except the end of a 'not embellished' story from ports past, something about cabbages, I don't know. Weiss, however, was looking at Ruby, shaking with anger."-now, who believes themselves as the embodiment of these traits?" Weiss's hand shoots up" I do sir!" she states, looking and sounding absolutely livid. She exits the room and comes back a little later in her combat gear. the team tries to encourage her, but she berates Ruby and only Ruby, I become somewhat pissed at this, no clue why.

( **AN: not going to write the** boarbatusk **fight because… reasons. just picture the fight with Jack sitting next to Yang and thinking that Weiss sounds bitchy)**

I follow Ruby as she goes after Weiss and I hear her snap on little Ruby and then I hear her walking off." how about you talk with them and try to get them to calm down?" I jump and turn around to see Prof. Ozpin behind me, he gives me a small smile. His words then register in my mind. I nod and go after the cold heiress.

(LINE BREAK)

I find the White Snow (AN: just translate 'Weiss Schnee' from German to English) on a balcony overlooking the grounds." hey, Ice princess" I call to her, she turns and glares at me with a look that would put a laser core to shame." what do you want, you animal?" her words dripped with venom. I was a little shocked by the racist comment." ok, first off, that was uncalled for. Second, why are you so pissed, Ruby didn't do anything" I say with a little bit of venom in my voice as well." I should be the leader of team RWBY, not that little brat. She didn't do anything to deserve the position, I studied, trained, worked for the position, what has she done? I bet she has not done anything, I had to take out a giant knight suit possessed by a giest Grimm. I have yet to see her do anything remarkable on her own. As for you, nobody knows where you came from, all I see is a stupid animal with stolen atlas technology, you're lucky I don't report you to general Ironwood. Why you're probably part of the white fang, sent to infiltrate bea-" she rants but I cut her off, my self-control, one of the most important things as a pilot, snaping. " DON'T YOU _DARE_ COMPARE ME TO THOSE MONSTERS! ALL THEY DO IS KILL! AND BT WAS MY MENTORS PARTNER BEFORE HE _DIED_ IN FRONT OF ME! I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING AS I WATCHED AS HE DIED IN MY ARMS! AS FOR RUBY, SHE FACED A HORDE OF BEOWOLVES A HUNDRED STRONG AFTER VISITING HER MOTHER'S _GRAVE_! AFTER SHE KILLED THE FIRST HALF, SHE SLAUGHTERED THE SECOND, BEFORE THE SPENT CARTRIDGES FUCKING _FELL_! WHAT I SEE WHEN I LOOK AT RUBY IS A HONEST AND PURE SOUL, A PERFECT LEADER! WHEN I LOOK AT YOU ALL I SEE IS A SPOILED, RACIST BRAT THAT GETS WHATEVER SHE WANTS!" I scream at her, I then storm off to the next class, not caring for Weiss's counter-argument.

(LINE BREAK)

Weiss didn't talk for the rest of the day, I was fine with this, she wasn't at lunch either, again, I was fine with this. But, but, there is always a school bully, I was in the bathroom when somebody tugs on my wolf ear."OW! THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I yell, still pissed about Weiss, I turn around to see four guys, three, including what looked to be the leader, were dressed as knights, but the fourth looked like he belonged in a mad max movie." so animal, how did you get in? I didn't realize we had a pound here. More importantly, why are you free? Shouldn't you be locked up? Because you look like you about to go rabid." he asks sarcastically and with a lot of egos. Regaining my cool, I shot back." your mom was telling me, but I couldn't hear her over the moans" I smile at his enraged face. "Why you little-" he swings but I duck easily. "Why don't we settle this in combat class?" I suggested. He smirked. "Yeah, I'll enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp in front of everyone. I'll show how Cardin Winchester punishes bad animals" he and his cronies leave. "we'll see about that," I say, knowing that Cardin had sealed his fate. This was going to be good.

(LINE BREAK)

Turns out Ms. Goodwitch was the combat instructor, and she has a zero bullshit tolerance policy." listen and listen well, this may be combat class, but by no means are we fighting to the death. Intentionally maiming your opponent is grounds for immediate expulsion. You have been warned." she told us in a grave voice "Now with that said do we have any volunteers?" she then returned to her normal voice and I raise my hand." ah, Mr. Cooper, who would you like to face?" she said, a little shocked. I smirk as I exclaim "I would like to face the entirety of team CDNL". Everyone has varying reactions, my team looks at me with concern, team JNPR looks at me with newfound respect, Goodwitch and all the other students looks at me like I'm psychotic. "I- very well, while I would not recommend it, I will allow it." the platinum blond hesitates. I walk out, a little later I return with my gear, CDNL, constantly parading around with their gear, was already on the stage. "Come on, I don't have all afternoon ya animal." Cardin sneered, earning a glare from Goodwitch. "Shure, sure, just remember, when it comes to the battlefield, pilots…" I start, pausing for the starting buzz

(Que music: the good life by three days grace [AN: this will not be a regular thing, it'll happen every now and then also I'm sorry if its not timed right, I tried to take my fast reading speed into account, but I'm awful when it comes to timing])

"Are the deadliest men and women ever" I finish as team CDNL bull rush me, Cardin has his mace, knight one has a longsword, knight two has an odachi for some reason, and mad max extra has a serrated knife. I activate my cloak, disappearing from everyone's sight, giving everyone a good shock. I go behind the one with the odachi as he has the longest range. Just as my cloak runs out, I hit the guy in both kidneys, turn him around, and slug him as hard as I could, effectively deleting his aura."Sky Lark has been eliminated"Goodwitch announced after taking a moment to be shocked. But I'm not done yet, I pull out my wingman elite. The kid with the longsword rushes me, he swings low, hoping to trip me, I jump over the blade and kick him in the shin, I then go to blast him in the head, but something in my body tells me to move, suddenly, I find I am grappling to the wall, I wasn't aware I could do this, but I'm not complaining. I stop on the wall and see the mad max reject where I was. He runs at me with a war cry. I just shoot both his knees, then his head. "Russel thrush has been eliminated" Goodwitch called out. I then went over to the odachi and picked it up, faced the kid with the longsword, and got into a stance. He ran at me, going in for a full force attack. I block it, but he hits me in the shoulder with the crossguard, cutting me, I quickly hit him with a variety of strikes. Knocking him out. "Dove broadwing (AN: is that his last name?) has been eliminated" Goodwitch called out. I turn to Cardin and pulled out my R-201 and ran to the wall and began to pepper him with bullets as I ran on it, but in a specific way, when I was done, his aura was at half, I threw a piece of debris at him. His dignity disappears as his armor falls off, the straps cut, and his clothes fall off, leaving him in a pair of boxers.'"I FORFEIT!" he yells as he runs out.

Dead

Silence

Then everyone cheered for me, I mean, I did just kick the local group of bullies ass, but they were acting like I just single-handedly won a war. Then a chant broke out; "the wolf, the wolf, the wolf" over and over. Goodwitch then came out of her own stupor " right then class, I believe our time is up. Have a good day" she calls out just before the bell rang. I went over to my team, Blake, for the first time during the time I've known these people, is smiling, Yang is obviously psyched, about what, I don't think I want to know, Weiss was gaping, in awe of what I just did, and Ruby is looking at me like I'm a superhero"OHMYGODTHATWASSOCOOLYOUDISSAPEAREDTHENREAPEARDGETTINGRIDOFTHEGUYWITHTHEODACHITHENYOU-!" the crimson reaper starts to spew words way too fast to understand, but is stopped by her sister covering her mouth. After a while, she calms down. Then she asks a question I should have seen coming" can I see your weapons?" she asks, still somewhat excited" sure, just be careful" I respond as I remove my R-201 and wingman elite and hand them to her." actually, could you help me with my helmet? I need an extra set of hands to make it so it doesn't crush my ears anymore." I ask, making my one of my wolf ears twitch to add to it." sure, I'd love to" she says with a sweet smile. Yang, however, had a small frown"hey jack, can I talk to you in private please?" she asks, I nod and follow her when she walks away."I won't beat around the bush, what are your intentions with my sister?" I was a bit stunned by the bluntness, but I recover and respond"I see her as nothing more than a friend, actually, because of the wolf instincts if I had to guess, I see you girls as packmates, family. And I'm willing to kill to protect you girls" I respond with conviction in my voice. She smiles "I figured that would be your answer, figured I just need to hear it. Sorry in advance if it becomes more than that and I hurt you" she says with a smile, "no problem" I respond with a smile of my own. She then notices the cut in my shoulder."Jack, do you not have your aura unlocked?" she questions, to which I sighs"hold on, let me unlock it" she says as she puts a hand over my heart, causing me to blush. "It is through teamwork that we achieve victory. Using a symbiosis unlike any other, you shall usher in a new age of peace. You broke the mold when they cast you. You may be dead to others, but you matter to others that care for you. The Olympians should have never crossed you, as you shall have your revenge." she spoke in a trance-like state but snaps out of it when she finishes. I instantly feel stronger, faster, like I could take on the world. BT then shocks me, Yang, and the Ruby and Weiss coming around the corner." pilot, it appears that when you gained an aura, so did I" all of our brains just stop, I then start laughing." When in Rome BT, when in Rome" I chuckle out.

(LINE BREAK)

Ruby and I were just about done with my helmet when Weiss walks up to us "hey, how do you guys take your coffee?" "with cream and five sugars," we say in perfect sync and Weiss leaves, we look at each other and a little bit of blush dusts both of our cheeks. Weiss returns with two cups of freshly made coffee. "Listen, guys, I- I'm. sorry. I was out of line and should have never said those things. I can understand if you never forgive me but-" she almost finishes, but BT says something that drains my face of color and makes my blood run cold "Warning, hostile titanfall detected" I instantly put on my helmet" don't go anywhere! I'll deal with this" I yell to them BT and I exit to see a legion titan walking towards us. It looks to relax upon spotting us." that you Hero?" a voice says, a voice that I never thought I would hear again. The pilot disembarks, showing a younger version of a face I thought I would never see again.

Kuben Blisk

(LINE BREAK)

 **DUN DUN DUNNN! I wanted to do something unique, and I don't think there is a fic out there where** blisk **is on** remnant **, so yeah. Ok, a couple of things, there will be no specific update schedule, just whenever I finish the next chapter. As for Weiss going psycho bitch on Jack, well she IS racist at this point, and I plan on fixing that rather soon, can't be against Faunus when you have one on your team. As for the packmates thing, a wolf can only remain alone for so long, they need familial bonds or they die. And Jack's skill with the odachi stems from the fact that Lastamosta likely taught him some sword skills just in case. also, sorry if it gets confusing with past-tense and present-tense, I have a bad habit of making it past tense**


	3. dark past

**So, Jack gives a little angry speech that makes the IMC look like a combo of EA and Nazi Germany, so if your sensitive to that kind of stuff, apologies**

 **Please read the AN at the bottom**

 **I don't own titanfall or RWBY, they belong to respawn entertainment and rooster teeth respectfully, now onto the reviews**

 **Guest: Well, I gave him aura for a couple of reasons. The first, and most important, is that while I had him kick team CDNL's shit in and is a badass in his own right, I just can't see Jack being able to keep up with the stronger characters like Neo or Ruby without aura or serious luck, and I don't want to make it feel like he has plot armor, same goes for Blisk. Remember, CDNL are the bullies that just barely skimmed by of RWBY.**

 **Chiefcornstalk: yeah, the ark being a thing that messes with time and space allows you to do some crazy shit, and yeah, the only reason it's like that is I had written it in the third person, but I hated it and after hours of converting it, I finished at, like, one in the morning and I just wanted to sleep. I definitely want to fix it, but is a future me problem**

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Jack

"Blisk? The hell are you doing here? And my name is Jack!" I ask the Aussie as I disembark. Last time I checked, he had made his escape from Typhon."Just after I left the launch room, Marder locked me In the facility and told me; 'you may leave when you kill that pilot and his titan', fuckin' ass. I actually like you and your attitude that lets you look death in the eyes and say 'fuck you', so I decided to bite the bullet, but you bit into an artillery round by the looks of it. So, where are we?" He retells the tale of how he got to Remnant in a slightly somber tone. "Hey Jack! Whos this joker?" I hear a voice behind me and turn around to see Yang, ready to fight and giving the mercenary a death stare. "Yang Xiao Long, Kuben Blisk. Kuben Blisk, Yang Xiao Long. Blisk here is, or rather, _was_ , a merc that was hired by the people that I and BT stopped" He nods casually as I introduce him. Yang relaxes a little but is clearly still on edge and ready to kill Blisk.

The rest of the team comes running around the corner but stop at the sight of Blisk and his titan. "Right then! Please don't kill the merc! Girls, meet Kuben Blisk, he prefers Blisk. Blisk, these are the people I have grouped up with" Blisk looks at me for a moment, then starts to laugh like a madman. "'Grouped up with?' The hell is this? College?" He gets through his laughter. I turn to him. "Yes, yes it is. and it looks like your eighteen again, so the headmaster will want to talk with you" I deadpan. He stops laughing instantly and looks at himself, then his titan. "Bloody 'ell, did the ark do anything else or just the age?" He asks, seeing a golden opportunity, I fold my wolf ears against my head. "Just one other thing that happened to me," I say as I remove my helmet. " 'ero, what are you on abo-" but I cut him off by pointing to the top of my head as I unfold my wolf ears. I could see the "Kuben has stopped responding, please restart" error in front of him. He then passes out, getting a laugh from everyone excluding the Titans."*snort* right then, we should probably get him to the nurse and make Sure he doesn't have a broken nose or something. BT, legion titan that I don't know the name of, why don't you get to know each other." I say, everyone agreeing with me. Yang and I pick the Aussie up and carry him to the infirmary.

(LINE BREAK)'

POV: Blisk

I wake up and instantly shit a brick, that is _NOT_ the roof of my room. "Well well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up, how ya feeling Blisk?" I turn to see Jack, with a wolfish grin on his face. "Oi, mind explaining the wolf ears now, that is really throwing me for a loop," I ask the hero, his grin widens. "I am what is called a faunus, basically a human with one, and on rare occasions two animal traits. For example, a pair of timber wolf ears," he twitches one of his ears for effect. "or a cat tail. The chameleon faunus can actually change his or her skin color on will To every color in the spectrum." his smile fades " Of course, since its humanity, we are discriminated. Causing the formation of the white fang, a peaceful protester group turned terrorist organization." He explains, frowning at the thought of the situation. I am a little upset now, I left the IMC because of the awful things they were doing. "So, how long was I out?" I ask his smile returns. "Well let's see, you arrived on Monday, taking what day it is into account, you've been out for a week." I am a little shocked about this, but I remember that this is a school. "Anything good happen?" I ask smirking, his smile widens. "Well, I learned how one of the teachers 'totally, with no embellishment at all' killed a giant scorpion fueled by pure hate with nothing but a lighter and a tube of toothpaste." I can't help but laugh at how retarded that is, how would that even work? "Did I mention he is overweight?" he sarcastically asks, causing me to double down in laughter. "Content sigh* it's good to see you haven't changed, 'ero" I reply, glad that this stupid situation hasn't hurt my militia friend. "Ditto, come on, the headmaster wants to meet you" he tells me. I get up and we go to see the apex here.

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Ruby

So it appears that team RWBY is now a six-man team. The new guy, Blisk, is helping Jack repaint the grey parts of BT to a forest green while Blake, Weiss, Yang, and I are eating a late dinner. "So what was the deal with Ash? I know about simulacrums, but how did an IMC simulacrum become a mercenary? Don't they put some sort of mental lock on them so they don't leave?" I overhear Jack ask Blisk, but what is a simulacrum? "Simple, I broke the lock off" Blisk replies cheekily. Yang then asks the question that I have been wondering about. "What is a simulacrum?" She asks with honest curiosity, which is rare as she usually just asks questions to manipulate the poor schmuck she has targeted.

"A simulacrum is a copy of a fallen pilot in a robot body. Hey KS, could you show them what a simulacrum looks like." He responds casually, then commands. A hologram pops up inside the bay door. It was pretty angular, with a rectangular head with a big rectangle for the eye (phase pilot). "Oh please, as if that _thing_ could be a person" we all turned to see Weiss, looking at the hologram with what could only be described as annoyance. "Hey! What gives you the right to call people that have been given a second chance at life things" I defend, I actually find the idea of people turning into robots when they die a cool idea. "Shut up and run to your mommy, the adults are talking"

POV: Yang

Upon those words, Ruby shuts down and I get pissed "What the hell Weiss! You know that talking about our parents is off limits!" I yell at her, but she doesn't flinch. "Oh I'm sorry I practically never saw my mother, I'm sorry my father sees me as nothing more than a means to an end, IM SORRY THAT MY SISTER, THE ONLY FAMILY THAT WAS NICE TO ME, LEFT TO JOIN THE ARMY! YOUR FAMILY PROBLEMS LOOK LIKE A MODEL COMPARED TO MINE!" Weiss screams at us

"HAHA-OH FUCK!" We all turn to see Jack on the floor "and just what is so funny you mutt?" Weiss asks, her voice dripping with venom.

He gets up and gives a small chuckle, the kind of chuckle only a man who has lost everything can give. "Little detail before I make your sob story look like a comedy show. Blisk and I are not of this universe." He ignores our shell-shocked expressions, disbelieving in Weiss's case and continues.

"Now let me set the stage here. I'm five at the time, life is pretty good. A loving family, lots of friends, a good life in general. Then one day, some random asshole walks up to your home with four attack droids and tells you and your family to shove off. Naturally, your parents say no. The guy then tells the droids to open fire, no warning. I was taken by the guy. I had to _watch_ as my friends and family either left or were gunned down. I had to watch as my hometown was turned into a mining camp. I was forced to work in those mines for three _years,_ my life depending on if the guards were bored and choose me to torture to death. My friends, my family, I had to _watch_ as the IMC butchered them. I had to _watch_ as my homeworld, my life, burned. All because the company in control of the government decided that they don't have enough money. You think your childhood was hard? I watched as my parents were gunned down because they wanted to keep our home. I heard my friends screams as they were tortured for the guard's entertainment. I never got to bury my parents, the bodies made were used to fuel the machines we were using." Everyone looks at Jack with horror.

"As for the racist attitude Weiss, there is a perfect example in our universe, he wanted to exterminate a race for no reason. **That** is the path I see you and the SDC going down."

He storms off, clearly not caring for our shocked and horrified expressions. Even Blisk, the guy who was hired by these people, looked absolutely shocked.

"My god, he is the ghost of Tartarus four" he mumbles to himself, but loud enough for us to hear. He looks at us and sees our questioning faces."Tartarus four was an IMC world when the war between the aforementioned party and the militia, the group that Jack fought for before we landed here. I only read the report, but it was one of the most brutal IMC mining endeavors ever. Out of the three billion-odd people who lived on it, only ten thousand lived. There was only one child alive when the militia liberated it, and he was given the name 'the ghost of Tartarus four'" he explains, causing our horror to grow again, this IMC killed all those people, for resources? "I-I'll go find him" Ruby shakily says, clearly wanting to comfort him

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Ruby

I find him sitting on a bench in the courtyard, his helmet beside him, looking at the statue. "J-Jack? Are you okay?" He turns and looks at me. "Oh I'm fine, nothing like dragging the darkest part of my history, the one plaguing me to this day in my nightmares, to the light." He sarcastically replies, clearly pissed that he had brought that up. "Can I sit next to you?" I hesitantly ask, he gives a big sigh. "Sure, knock yourself out" I sit next to him, and silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" He looks at me. "We don't have to if you don't want to" I assure, I don't want to force him to do anything.

"*sigh* No, I should have talked to somebody about this a long time ago. Truth is Ruby, I'm scared. I see you guys as a family, I don't want to lose another family, but I'm not strong enough to protect you guys." He begins to cry, his wolf ears flattening against his head. "Whenever I close my eyes, I see my parents getting murdered, when there's silence, I hear my friends tortured screams. I lost everything, but then I land on remnant and meet you guys. People who are willing to go through hell and back for your friends." He starts to sob uncontrollably, losing what little composure he had left. "I-I-I want to keep you guys safe, but I'm not strong enough" he can't get any more words out, he's having a complete and total emotional breakdown, I realize. "Don't worry Jack, we are here for you, and we don't ever plan on leaving you." I touch him on the shoulder, but he full on hugs me, crying into the crook of my neck. Ignoring the small blush on my face, I hug him back, gently patting him on the back with one hand and running the other through his hair.

After a while, he calms down. He backs out of the hug, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, Ruby, I needed to get that off my chest. Actually, when I slept in your bed I didn't have a nightmare" he says, causing me to blush. He notices this and starts laughing. "Y-you jerk!" I yell as I lightly hit him, causing him to laugh even harder. "H-hey Ruby?" he stutters out as his wolf ears flatten against his head, sounding very flustered. "Yes?" I answer, curious what has him so nervous all of a sudden. "W-will you go out with me tomorrow?!"

Oh

Oh crap

We have been getting closer than I normally would with friends, and he is very handsome. "Y-yes!" I blurt out, my body responding before my mind did, not that I care. "R-really?" he asks incredulously as his wolf ears perk up, clearly not expecting it to work."I said yes didn't I?" I sarcastically ask. He gets the biggest smile I've ever seen and hugs me. "Jack, we should probably get back now, if you're ok with that," I tell him. He nods, "I'll be fine so long as Weiss doesn't try anything."

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Jack

The walk back was uneventful, thankfully. I still can't believe that I have a date with Ruby tomorrow. Yang is going to kick my ass when she finds out, but I don't care. I went into my room, changed, and got into bed. I'm so happy that a grimm would die if I touched it. I soon found myself falling asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Yep, the ships are sailing already. Now then, onto business. I need some counsel on what Jack's semblance is, I am thinking something along the lines of pyrokinesis.**


	4. dates, ass-kicking, and family

**Hello again! Now, you're probably wondering why I dropped off the map. And the explanation is that I had an absolute meat-grinder of a school project(Vietnam flashbacks of writing an absurd amount of notecards)**

 **Anyway, I am back and in fact alive. So yadda yadda I don't own shit yadda yadda**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

POV: Jack

"What if something happens? What if she doesn't like it? What if she hated me after?" My date is in a minute and I am, anxious to say the least. "Calm down mate, I may not know these people but it's pretty clear that she isn't like that." Blisk assures me, which helps, but I'm still nervous. We are currently in my room with me pacing around and Blisk sitting on the foot of my bed, Ruby left a few minutes ago so Yang won't be suspicious of us.

 _Beep beep beep_

And there goes the signal for me to meet Ruby. "Well, 'ero, off you go." Blisk tells me with a smile, I walk out and down the stairs and see Blake and Weiss playing chess while Yang is playing a game called rayrim or something like that. "I'm going to Vale, be back in an hour or so." I tell them, getting a nod from Blake and Weiss and a thumbs up from Yang.

(LINE BREAK)

I meet Ruby at the bullhead dock. "So what are we doing?" She asks, to which I grin. "Well, I have tickets to that Atlantic edge movie. Then maybe we could get something to eat." I suggest, she smiles, clearly thinking it's a good idea.

(LINE BREAK)

"The movie was awesome! Both the monsters and the mechs were great!" Ruby exclaims, causing me to grin. If she were any cuter then I would drop dead. We walk around for about five minutes and find a nice looking restaurant that accepts Faunus. We go in and wait in the queue. When it's our turn, however,

"I'm sorry, but we do not serve animals here." The man tells us, angering me and confusing Ruby. "But, there is a sign outside that says that you serve Faunus." Ruby mentions, making the man adopt an annoyed face. "That is correct, we do in fact serve Faunus." The man turns around and we all see the kind looking woman that is clearly the manager. "That's it Rick, your fired. You have turned away too many customers just because they are Faunus." The woman announces, causing the man to become angry. "But these _things_ don't deserve anything! I am only doing my duty to humanity." I decide to speak up. "Watch it, buddy, this thing is a soldier that survived in hostile territory for an extended amount of time _alone_." I threaten, the alone part technically isn't true, but BT isn't the best travel partner. He pales, then storms out. The manager turns to us, an apologetic look on her face. "I am so sorry you had to see that. In order to make up for it, your meal is on the house." She apologizes, causing Ruby and I to grin.

(LINE BREAK)

I sigh contently, we were on the bullhead to Beacon and sitting next to each other. "Hey Jack, would it be ok if I put my emblem on BT?" She asks sounding unsure of herself. "Sure, I don't see a problem with it." I tell her, causing her to smile. We then arrive at Beacon and walk back to our hanger. I immediately get into my pilot gear, mainly because I have a feeling I will need it and get back to painting BT his original forest green. I finish when I hear something with both sets of ears. Something that makes my heart stop dead.

" **JAAACK!"**

I immediately run out the door, hoping to escape Yang's fury. If there is a god, he has a sense of humor as I find myself in the contest area with Yang hot on my tail. Seeing as there is no hidden escape, I throw a Firestar at the door I just exited in hopes to stop Yang from entering. But, much to my dismay, she runs straight through the thermite. I use my invisibility and run behind her and hit her with the two-three-two combo, only to piss her off further. She turns and slugs me, launching me and I hit the wall, causing my aura to shatter. Yang then uses her shotgun-gauntlets to send a slug towards me.

Thankfully, BT decides to smash through the Wall, and gets in the way and activates the vortex shield. "I'm sorry ms. Xiao-Long, but protocol three prevents me from letting you harm my pilot any further." He states as the rest of team RWBY, Blisk, and his titan KS-4851 enter through the hole BT made. "Yang please calm down! Jack isn't a bad person!" Ruby pleas, Yang is no longer on fire, but still looks pissed. BT stops any retort, however, by saying something I thought I would never hear. "Friendly militia transmission detected." We all look at him in shock. "Patch it through!" I shout as embark, as soon as the hatch closes, I hear the voice of a woman I thought I would never hear again. "This is Christian Gravis of the _IMS Olympian_ , is anyone there?" I smirk behind my helmet, I know exactly who this is. "This is pilot Jack Cooper, good to see your still alive sis."

"SIS?!"

Shit forgot to turn the external speakers off, oh well. "Wait, Jacky! When did you become a pilot? Oh, I don't care, I'm just glad you're alive! Now, do you have any clue where in the frontier we are? I currently have the ship over a planet with a broken moon" I hear my sister shout through the coms, she always has been an enthusiastic type. "Well, the popular theory right now is a separate reality, as I got here via throwing myself into a weird time-space ball. As for planet, this world is called remnant."

I can hear her facepalm in the transmission. "What have you gotten yourself into this time bro?" She sarcastically mutters, causing me to chuckle. "Oh Cris, you know me, I'm just a magnet for trouble. But you will love it here, minus the soulless, hate-fueled monsters. So if you could get here, that would great." I use a bad airliner pilot voice at the end, causing her to chuckle. "Will do cap'n, Christian Gravis out." With that, the connection cut. I disembark to see everyone with faces all asking the same question, so I answer. "After what happened to my home planet, the militia knew I needed a family, so Christian's parents stepped up and offered to adopt me. Accepting that offer was the best decision in my life. Both the parents and Chis treated me like family unconditionally, they are the reason I'm still sane." I explain everyone nodded in understanding, except for Blake. Wait, why is your last name 'cooper'? Shouldn't it be Gravis?" She asks, to which I nod. "Yeah, but I decided to keep my last name. It's completely legal, just nobody uses it." She nods, I wave them to follow me. "We should probably tell Professor Ozpin that a spacecraft is about to land on the planet." I semi-joke, to which everyone laughs.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Yep, I gave Jack a sister. I forgot to give a list of Jack's gear, so here it is**

 **Factory issue R-201 (he will get attachments)**

 **Wingman elite (holo sight)**

 **MK Vll smart pistol**

 **Standard archer anti-titan weapon**

 **Firestars**

 **Cloak (known)**

 **Grappler (known)**

 **Sonar Kuni (unknown)**

 **Holo pilot (unknown)**

 **I don't know what else to say other than thank you for reading and have a good day!**


	5. The Wolf's Fangs

**A door is shown before it's blown apart into scrap and glass shards***

 **IM BACK! I am so sorry for disappearing for so long. Some shit happened, a family member died, then I procrastinated even though I like doing this! I figured that it would be best to restart the cycle, so here we are.**

 **Review time!**

 **ecoolasice: I mean, kinda? It's only one ship, albeit a big one. I doubt they know what is uranium or the needed materials to make a militia ship on Remnant, otherwise, nukes would've been mentioned.**

 **nicolaswojitak22: She is an overprotective older sister, she would kick anyone's ass for trying something with Ruby. And yea, I like to keep people guessing, and what's better for that than a never mentioned sister?**

 **Guest: two words,** _ **the Ark.**_ **it was a hole in space-time, like black holes or worm-holes. If it can de-age people and turn Jack into a Faunus, then it can fix BT.**

 **Th3DarkAngel: thanks! I actually need a pilot OC for Jack's team and team name (I'm thinking of either Blisk or Christan leading it), and none of mine fit the bill, so, dear readers, mind giving me a hand?**

 **Well, there is nothing else to say so… let us begin.**

(LINE BREAK)

POV: Jack

I wake up in my bed and my mind screams two things at me as I put my clothes on. One; the _Olympus_ is arriving and I'll tell the world who I am. And two; Ruby's birthday is today, and I have no clue what to get her. ' _Man, I wish I had a titan.'_ I suddenly remember her saying. Looks like it's time to call in that favor sis owes me. I go on my morning run knowing what I'm going to get for my red reaper.

(Same time with Blisk)

I see Yang start to go after Jack, likely to confront him about his relationship with Ruby. "Oi, don't worry blonde, Jack would sooner take a bullet to the brain then hurt your sister." I call out to her, which causes her to turn around, a question in her eyes. I nod to BT, who begins a recording.

 _The hologram shows Blisk and Slone arguing about how BT won't open his hatch. Jack was handcuffed, on his knees, and flanked by two guards. "Just let me rip it out of 'im." Slone told Blisk, conviction in her voice. "Can't risk it, Ark is too unstable." Blisk calmly stated as he unholstered a wingman and walked over to Jack, pointing it at his head. "Mind telling your titan to open up?" He 'politely' asked, flicking the revolver's safety off. "About what? His feelings?" Jack chuckled, unfazed by the literal gun to his head._

The recording ended, Yang chuckled, amused by it. She sighs and holds her forehead, thinking about something. "If he breaks her heart or hurts her, I'm still gonna beat him within an inch of his life." Yang calmly states, to which I nod.

(TIME SKIP)

POV: Jack

Blisk and I sit on our titans at the landing pads in our suits. We are waiting only for Ruby and the dropships to pick us up. "Jack! Blisk!" We turn around and see my girlfriend running over to us. "Took you long enough little flower." I chuckle, causing Ruby, to blush and get upset at the same time. She uses her semblance to get on top of BT, Standing over me. "I'm not little, I am condensed awesomeness!" She lectures, causing me to chuckle. "Whatever you say half-stack." She lightly punches my shoulder repeatedly, causing me to laugh harder. Suddenly, the dropships taking us to the _Olympus_ warp in, drawing our attention. Ruby looks at the suddenly appearing ship in awe. The Titans get into the larger one as we humans get into the personnel carrier. We jump back up to orbit, Ruby looks out the window in awe. She starts to drool, and I see why.

In her sights is my sister's ship, the _Olympus_. It is a McCarran class cruiser, so it is armed to the teeth and could carry a good amount of ground forces. I overhear some radio chatter from the cockpit, the ship giving us permission to board. As we get off the dropship, I notice two things: one, everyone looks much younger than they should. And two, my sister and a medical officer are walking towards us. She has sky blue eyes, semi-pale skin, and shoulder length dirty blond hair. She has her checkmate gold grapple armor on with the helmet under her arm. Her iconic fun-loving smile plastered on her face. The doctor has a bald head, grey eyes, and has somewhat tan skin. He's wearing a lab coat with a black undershirt, grey dress pants, and black dress shoes. He is giving us, Ruby, more specifically, a reassuring smile.

My sister suddenly grapples to a nearby dropship, swinging towards us. "Jaaack!" Her hug-tackle hits me like a train, knocking us back and throwing my helmet off. She gets off me and goes to say something, but stops when she sees my wolf ears. I think I can hear what sounds like a computer slowly dying a painful death coming from her (AOL sound). "What's wrong sis? You look like you have seen an impossible event." I grin as I get up. Christan's eyes just continue to follow me, never letting my extra appendages out of her sight. "What. The. Fuck." She finally speaks, her face is one of fear and confusion. "I fell into a time-space ball of doom." I shrug nonchalantly, I've grown accustomed to my new body now. "No Jack! You can't just shrug off growing a pair of wolf ears like that! This shit doesn't just happen! Wait… is this going to happen to me?!" She rants then panics.

This causes me to laugh hysterically, she is really concerned about this? Sure, the racists like team CRDL are annoying, but I can kick their asses any day. "Nah, it's probably because I fell in the ark. Anyway, I told you about Blisk the other night, but let me introduce my girlfriend, Ruby Rose. she is the one told you is having surgery." she visibly relaxes, then grows a Cheshire grin. But before she can comment, Ruby pipes up. "Wait what!" I turn to her and grin. "Happy birthday Rubes! My gift to you is training you to be a pilot! But you need a neural implant to use a jump kitt, control a titan, etcetera." Her eyes become stars as she tackles me in a hug, knocking me on my ass again.

"OhmygodthankyouJackyourthebestboyfriendever!" She gushes as she hugs (crushes) me. She releases me when she sees me turning blue, apologizing profusely. This causes everyone nearby to laugh hard, Blisk most of all. "All right, Ruby, please go with dr. Schrodinger. Blisk, Jack, we have to prepare for titanfall." We split ways with the doctor and Ruby as we head to the titan bay.

(Three hours later)

Blisk, Christan, and I are sitting in our Titans in the drop hanger, waiting for Ozpin's queue for us to drop.

"-And so, this faction from the stars, the militia, has come in peace, cliche as it is. In fact, they have volunteered four of their elite soldiers, called pilots, to take part in learning at Beacon Academy. They are waiting for a volunteer for the fourth person, but here are three of them." Ozpin wraps up his speech and looks to the sky, all present following his gaze. And with that, we initiate titanfall. I watch as we near the ground, and with three huge bangs, we land. BT, Blisk's titan KS-5624, and Christan's Vanguard titan, FN-2187 (AN: I think it's a reference to something, can't remember though) stand up and open their hatches, letting the world of Remnant see us as we stand up.

People look shocked to see me here with supposed spacemen. Turns out someone recorded my beat down of CRDL and posted it on the internet. But before anyone can react, a bunch of white armored cars (AN: humvees), six with some sort of harpoons and one with an oversized dish. A man gets out of the lead vehicle (the one with the dish) and looks at us with a glare that told me he thought us as below him.

He has short black hair and teal eyes. He is wearing a white lab coat over a blue turtleneck. He has a pair of black pants with black dress shoes. "Upon the orders of Jacques Schnee and with the permission of the Valean and Atlassian councils, I am to confiscate the 'titan' BT-7274. It shall be returned to Atlas, dismantled, examed, and melted down into more useful products." He announces, causing me to start to see red. My fists ball up tightly and my breathing becomes shaky. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I willingly give my friend over to that bastard to be destroyed." I finally get out after about ten seconds of silence. Blisk and Christan move to my side, showing their thoughts on it.

The man turns around slightly and gestures to the armored vehicles. The dish aims at us and fires an extremely loud noise, causing all three of us to buckle in pain. Our titans go to help, but they're hit by the harpoons, which begin to shock them. The last thing I see before I fall unconscious is the scientist's sadistic grin.

(Two minutes later)

I regain consciousness to see sis yelling into her helmet's mic to get a drop ship and Blisk shaking in anger. I remember what happened, I look around and see a lack of our titans. That bastard stole our titans, that will be his last mistake.

(One minute later)

We are on a dropship moving to intercept the airship that our Titans are on. Other than Blisk, Christan, and I there is two other pilots. One is a cloak pilot with a Kraber and Mastiff who is only known as Locust, and the other is a grapple pilot with a Hemlok and wingman that goes by the name of Felix. "Unknown craft: identify yourself." I hear over the drop ship's comms. Before the pilot can react, Felix walks up and snatches the mic away from him. "Attention dickheads: you have stolen not one, not two, but _three_ titans from us. Now, if you return them, we can go our separate ways. _Or,_ you can be a bunch of stubborn asshats and get yourselves killed. We're ok with both." He says over the radio, silent fury in his voice.

The airship gives its answer in the form of a warning shot from an autocannon. Our drop ship quickly flies forward and positions itself in front of the bridge. I pull out my data knife and the MK5 smart-pistol I got from BT's SERE kit. I run forward and jump, smashing through the bridge's weak glass and stab the captain in the head. I whip my pistol up and start unloading the mag, killing everyone. Not waiting for the others, I sprint forward and kick the door open.

I wall run, shoot, and stab my way to where they have BT and the other titans. After about a minute, I find the room. I kick it open and walk in, seeing the scientist trying to work BT's data core out with a wedge… " **Get. Away. From. My. Friend.** " I growl out, causing the man to turn with a look of shock and fear, good. He puts on a brave face, however, and starts to walk over to a desk.

"So, you killed your way here, for what? This scrap heap? You are an animal, no a _monster_." He monologues like a bad Bond villain. "You'll surely be executed for everyone you killed on this ship. So… let's speed up the process." He reaches the desk, grabs a weird looking gun (AN: a rad-gun from Fallout 4, but not made of scrap) and shoots it at me. I'm hit with a wall of solid sound, causing me to scream in pain. I try to raise my smart pistol, but I'm in too much pain. I start to black out, ' _so this is the end, huh?'_ I think to myself, reluctantly accepting that this is where I die.

' _No, not yet'_

I'm suddenly surrounded by a vortex of fire, the literally killing sound stopping. The flames stop and gather around my body and weapons, and to my shock, begin to solidify. My armor is expanded upon, covering all of me that isn't a joint. My smart pistol gains a mysterious button on the back and there are blades going down the top and bottom of the barrel. My data knife becomes double-edged and lengthens a little. My wingman elite just has its mag increased to twelve shots. My R-201 now has blades going down the length of its top like my smart pistol. And there is a button on the side of it. The lights of both my helmet and jump-kit have changed from a soft blue glow to a fiery orange. I had found my semblance, and its name rang through my head.

 _Vulcan's forge_

The man tries his luck with the sound gun again, but I barely hear a thing. I start to walk up to him as I press the button on my smart pistol, turning it into a bayonet. He backs up fearfully, dropping the gun. "M-Mercy!" He pleads, but I ignore his begging. I raise my new knife and flip it over, preparing to kill him. My arm is stopped at the last second by two pairs of hands. I look behind me and see both Christan and Blisk holding my arm. "Jack, you don't have to kill him. We got word from Ozpin, this was never authorized by him or general Ironwood, the headmaster of the Atlassian academy. This guy will be locked up and never see the light of day again." I look back to the man and sigh. I flip the knife around and slam the bottom of it into his head, knocking him out.

I wordlessly begin rummaging around the room, which is a lab with an office in the corner. I want some evidence to condemn this Jacques guy as well. After a minute, I found what I was looking for.

 _Dear Dr. Bleu White_

 _It has come to my attention that there is a Faunus with a powerful mech at Beacon Academy. I have been told that mech has a power source that doesn't run on Dust and can last for years. I must have this technology for my company. You are to take a single airship and relive the animal of this mech. You may do what you want with the rest of the thing, I only want the secret to its power._

 _Sincerely:_

 _Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company_

I pocket the letter, this is it, this is the spark that will become a fire that will tear him away from all he holds dear and I will watch it rage. While I am looking, Blisk and sis put the titan's batteries back in. The return to Beacon is quiet, thankfully. This Dr. white is handcuffed to a chair in the dropship we rode in on. I give the letter to Ozpin, who assures me that it will be seen by the councils of both Atlas and Vale. When we arrived at our hanger-house, Blake reveals that she is a cat Faunus and an ex-White Fang member. Weiss, surprisingly enough, doesn't try to kill her. She also apologizes for her insults towards himself and simulacrums. Ruby will wake up tomorrow and will begin her VR pilot training. I take off my pilot armor and collapse into my bed, quickly falling asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

 **And cut! Again, so sorry for disappearing for so long. Jack has discovered his semblance, and I'm fairly certain that Vulcan's forge is an original idea. If you want a more in-depth explanation of it before the next chapter, PM me. And you get bonus points if you understand the Vulcan reference. As for Jack's lack of mercy, the man basically said: "I'm going to dissect your friend then turn him into a car or two." That would make anyone understandably pissed. And Jacques wanting to get his hands on nuclear power, the man doesn't give a shit so long he is rich. I've also been playing X-COM 2 a lot lately, so that distracted me a bit. And I'm hoping to find an excuse to bring a SPARK into the story*flashback of trying to kill the Muton Berserker Queen without my best squad***

 **Anywho… I have nothing else to say so adios, amigos**


	6. attack and defend, welcome to Beacon

**Ok, got the problems all sorted out, and sorry for disappearing on ya guys, I was in Jamaica. Reviews now.**

 **Helljumper206: they were focused on protecting their pilots from the sound cannon. They may be A.I., but even computers can have lapses in judgment. And yes, it will mess with BT how he failed to protect his pilot.**

 **P.S. I love "A Traveling Spirit," keep up the good work with it!**

 **Guest: I… that's actually a good idea. They were meant to be a quick cameo, but it works out well.**

 **Now then,**

 **time to continue a story.**

(LINE BREAK)

(Immediately after the last chapter)

(Jack's mindscape)

I find myself in a field, nothing really interesting, except for the ancient Roman spartan in derelict black gear. "Who are you?" I ask. The spartan's body language doesn't change whatsoever. That face mask is unnerving, looking like a skull. "I am Damocles, the original owner of your semblance." He states. Now I'm confused, I know I'm not from Remnant. "That's not possible." I state firmly. He chuckles, clearly amused. "Normally yes. But, Vulcan's forge is unique in the fact that it chooses its users." He explains, but that confuses me even more. But, then again, semblances are weird. Damocles looks me dead in the eyes. "You're the first person to inherit the forge in a very long time. So long it's faded from history, so you'll never find anything to help you learn how to control it. A basic synopsis is its pyrokinesis, but its true strength is the forge. You can change your weapons on the fly, even change the materials in them, but they must obey the law of mass. You can't get a mile of material out of nowhere, and the forge is the same. So be careful about how you use it." He explains. But before I can respond, I wake up because of my alarm.

"Pilot, please come down to the titan bay." I hear BT's voice through my helmet on the nightstand. "Sure buddy." I respond. Five minutes later, I'm in my pilot gear and approaching my titan. "What do ya need buddy?" I ask BT. He seems to shift uneasily, but I'm not sure. "For your own good, I wish for you to replace me." He says. A whole slew of emotions hit me: anger, fear, sadness, bitterness, and most of all, disbelief. "Why?" Is the only thing I can strangle out. I look right into his data core, waiting for a reason. "When I was taken, I could not uphold protocol three: protect the pilot. I have failed one of my prime directives twice now, and thus have failed you." That's it? I mean, from a sideways angle, I can see his point. But I just can't reach the same conclusion. "Listen BT, I know it's cliche but everyone makes mistakes. Doesn't matter what you are. What _does_ matter is if everything worked out fine and that you learned from it." I say to my friend. His data core unfocuses, a titan's version of staring into space.

"Well said, bro. And BT, if your really that torn up about this, then I have a gift for you." BT and I look to see Christan leaning against the wall. Her had goes to the side of her helmet, activating her comms unit. "Hey Jacob it's Christan, could you send down that project you finished? No data core. Yeah? Ok, yeah, yep, really? All right, thanks, man." And with that, she hangs up. Moments later, I hear the tell-tale sonic boom and crash of a titanfall. The hanger doors open and show a Titan I've never seen before crouching. It's obviously based off the vanguard class, but it's… smoother, for lack of a better term. Its body is a lot more human, it's arms are sleek, with blue lighting down the length of them. Its legs are digitride, meaning it can go faster than other titans. An honest-to-god titan sized handgun is at its left thigh. It's head vaguely resembles a Xenomorph's from that old movie series alien (for those who haven't got it yet, it's the second variant of the powered armor for a SPARK from XCOM 2).

"The data core is stored in the cockpit and is hooked up to cameras in the head and chest. It's faster, stronger, and more powerful than a vanguard class. Meet the Zeus class titan." Christan introduces. I look to BT, who nods and crouches so I could get his data core. I push it in, and with a soft click it comes out. I walk over to the emperor class, and it's hatch opens. I put BT's data core in a slot in the left shoulder of the chair. I back up and the Titan stood up. The head turns to face us. "This Zeus class frame has a 95% chance to help me protect Jack." BT announces from his new form. I just give him a deadpan look. "Oh and Jack? Your girlfriend is gonna wake up soon." Christan says with a teasing tone. But before I can go into panic mode, I hear the distinct sound of a dropship warping in. "Thanks, Chris!" I shout as I run towards the noise.

(Five minutes later, aboard the _Olympus)_

(POV: Ruby)

I wake up in the patient scrubs and feel amazing. I also feel a headache bouncing around my skull. I groan as I sit up. "Heya Rubes." I hear a male voice say. I turn and see Jack standing there in his pilot gear, but it's different. "Hey, Jack." I say, holding my head in pain. He gives me a sympathetic look. "Yeah, the neural implants give you a nasty headache at first. But the increased strength, speed, and stamina, among other things, are well worth it." My boyfriend explains.

 _Boyfriend_ , it's still hard to believe that I have one. I go to get out of bed, but my legs are unsteady. Jack is quick to catch me. "Easy Rubes, your entire muscle and bone structure was modified, it'll take an hour or so before you can move on your own." He explains. I nod and he leads me to my stuff. With a little help from one of the female crew, I get my clothes back on. Jack helps me into a drop ship that took us back to Beacon, alongside an orange and black pilot with a visor in the shape of a 'x.' "Name's Felix. Helped your boyfriend here out when the guy in charge of the SDC decided to steal his, his sister's, and Blisk's titans." He explains. I, of course, ask about it in a calm manner. "Wait what?!" Ok, maybe not calm. Jack chuckles nervously and explains everything. "That's… wow, ok. I'm just glad you're safe." I say after a moment, hugging Jack at the same time.

(POV: Jack)

I smile as I hug Ruby back. We are interrupted by the dropship landing outside team RWBY (plus me) are living in. I help my girlfriend to her feet and go to help her walk. "I think I can walk on my own." Ruby says confidently. While a little shakily, she does indeed manage to walk on her own. To my confusion, Felix gets off as well. "Oh, I'm the fourth member of our team." He explains nonchalantly. He flips a throwing knife as he walks. "What about Locus?" I ask as the hanger doors close behind us. From what I can gather, they have been partners for years. "Oh him? He's running around Vale, sabotaging the White Fang." Felix explains lazily. I just nod my head in understanding. "Hey, Jack? What's with the new titan?" I hear Ruby ask. I turn my attention back to her and see that she is looking at BT. "That's BT, just in a different frame." I explain.

She goes to ask another question but is interrupted by an explosion blowing a hole in the hanger doors. "BT! Get Ruby in your cockpit now!" I shout as I use my grapple to get my R-201 from the weapon workbench. I get it in my hands just in time as White Fang grunts begin to pour through the hole. I open fire, making sure I make every shot count. Five are dead before they start to shoot back, idiots. I throw a Firestar into the hole, the thermite killing several more grunts. I push the button to open the hangar doors, and I'm shocked to see five bullheads making a beeline towards us, all flying White Fang colors. "Chris! Get down here now! And bring friends! I think the White Fang want our titans!" I shout into my comms unit. Just before the small army arrived, a dropship warps in, rotary cannon already vomiting rounds. One of the bullheads practically gets sawn in half, another gets both engines blown to pieces, a third gets its pilot shot. All three of them spiraled out of control and crashed against to cliff face. As the remaining two bullheads land, two pilots jump out of the dropship. One is a brown stim pilot with a hemlok and a rare sight in the battlefield, a prowler, while the other is a grey a-wall pilot armed with a weapon all soldiers that have been around since the battle of Demeter fear,

A kraber with armor piercing rounds.

They both open fire immediately. The air is pierced by short bursts of pops of the hemlok and the snaps of the kraber. Felix and I add our hemlok and R-201 to the noise. All the grunts fall dead, but one man still stands. He's tall, easily over six feet, and has sandy blond hair. His weapon is a jackhammer of all things, and he looks at me in pure hatred. "You! You're a traitor to your race!" He yells. I just tilt my head in confusion. "Uh, you are the terrorist here buddy." I deadpan. He screams in rage and charges me, jackhammer pointed at my chest. But, before he reaches me, BT stomps over and grabs him. "Keep him alive BT, he can give us valuable information." I order my titan. I look around and let out a sigh, this is not how my Monday off was supposed to go. "Pilot Cooper, trainee Rose wishes to exit." BT announces. I just give him a look that says 'do you really need my permission for that?' He opens his hatch and kneeled down, letting Ruby get out.

"This is captain Gravis, do you read me, pilot Cooper? Give me a status report." I hear my sister on a secure channel. My hand goes to my helmet while I help Ruby out of BT, ignoring the White Fang trooper's mad raving about how humans and I are filth. "This is pilot Cooper, enemy forces eliminated. We captured what appears to be a White Fang lieutenant. We may want to set up a point defense system in Beacon though because I doubt this is the last of them." I report. Ruby takes one glance at the bodies and grows a little green. I turn her away so she doesn't lose her lunch. She begins to walk away. "What's wrong with the red bitch? She sleep with too many-?" The White Fang lieutenant begins but never finishes. Mainly because I turn around and slug him with all my might, breaking his aura and knocking him out.

It's this moment Ozpin, Goodwitch, and all the other staff at Beacon show up. "Your a little late to the party." I sarcastically call out. Goodwitch clearly wants to strangle me, but her glare doesn't faze me. I look at BT. "Do me a favor BT: equip the scorch loadout and use the thermite shield to get rid of the mess." I order before walking into the hanger, up to my room, getting undressed, and going to sleep.

(The next day)

So it appears that Port's class is canceled for my team's initiation. The entirety of Beacon, including the Titans, is in front of said school. "We are gathered here today for the initiation of the four volunteers from the militia. The goal is to race around Beacon academy and get back here in under fifteen minutes." Ozpin explains. Felix, Blisk, and Christan get into running stances while I just stand there. Ozpin nods to Port, signaling him to fire his blunderbuss-battle ax combo into the air. My fellow pilots bolt off at full speed. Once they're out of earshot, I look to BT. "BT, fastball." I say, letting the titan grab me. This obviously causes a stir.

"What's a fastball?" One student asks.

"It's a baseball thing, the ball is thrown in a way that makes it faster." Another answers.

"What does baseball have to do with this?" A third kid asked.

"He's not gonna…" Yang begins but never finishes.

And with that BT hurls me with all his might, in the vague direction of Beacon tower. As I pass it, I turn and grapple to the back of the massive building. It costs me both of my grapple charges, but I barely lose any momentum. I land and roll across the finish line a few seconds later. Everyone just stands there in stunned silence, nobody knowing what to do or say. "What? Never seen a man get thrown with enough force to crush someone else?" I jokingly call out. It's only now I realize how much of an adrenaline junky I was at this age. If I remember correctly, it stems from spending a large amount of time with a vigilante when I was adopted, Octane or something like that was his moniker. "... You are absolutely insane." Weiss finally says. I hear several noises of assent from the other students. I just shrug. "Eh, I've done dumber things than that." I say nonchalantly. This causes everyone to look at me with an even greater shock than before. Before anyone could say something, I waltz over to BT, get into the cockpit, and take a nap.

(Later)

I am suddenly awoken by my partner's voice. "Pilot, the other pilots have nearly completed the race." He informs me. I groan as the hatch opens and I jump out. My vision recovers in time to see Blisk, Christan, and Felix running hard in the direction of the finish line. They cross it in a rather anticlimactic moment. "Christan Gravis, Jack Cooper, Kuben Blisk, Felix, you four shall form team-." Ozpin is interrupted by Christan, who whispers into his ear. A small smile graces the old man's lips. "You four shall form team, named by request, titan. Led by Christan Gravis." Ozpin announces. Everyone begins clapping and cheering for us. "Oh please, they just ran around Beacon. The rest of us had to survive the emerald forest." Everyone turns to the voice to see Cardin. I calmly walk over to him.

"Hey Cardin, mind checking something for me?" I ask him. This confuses everyone except Christan and Felix, if their snickers are anything to go by. "What?" He asks with an annoyed tone. I grin as I form a fist. "The curb." I say. Before he reacts, I uppercut him into the air. But before he falls, I grapple his face and whip him into the ground. I walk over and crouch down next to him. "Cardin, you fought mindless monsters. Us pilots fight other people on a daily basis. Thinking, breathing humans that have the capacity to outwit someone. Remember what I said on the first day? About how pilots are the deadliest men and women alive? That wasn't an exaggeration. I've seen a pilot empty a building when he ran in without a gun. So never underestimate a pilot, or there is a good chance you will die." I say to him with a low voice. He scrambles to his feet and runs away as fast as possible. "You all may now return to class." Goodwitch calls out. I sigh, why can't I have a normal day?

(White Fang HQ, unknown location)

"Adam you absolute idiot. You don't just attack a huntsman academy. Because of you, we lost over fifty Faunus and one of our lieutenants." Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang scolds. In front of her is a hologram of Adam Taurus, leader of the Vale branch. "Those titans would have let us do whatever we want." Adam reasons. To him, unprovoked attacks for resources were completely ok. Sienna, however, is not completely insane. "Adam, when I said I think the White Fang should be more violent, I meant retaliation. The militia did literally nothing to provoke us, now they marked us as enemies. The very first one to arrive was a Faunus. They would never be our allies, but they now have us in their sights. Go, your punishment shall be dealt later." Sienna orders. Adam punches the unseen ground and storms away. The feed cuts and the leader of the White Fang sighs.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Done! Yeah, I referenced Octane from Apex, but just to clarify, this Octane is the father of the one from Apex. Now you might be thinking that I resolved the BT is disappointed in himself problem way too easily. Well, it isn't resolved just yet. The two unnamed pilots are actually based off of two of my best operatives from XCOM 2 WotC, a sharpshooter named Luca "deadlock" Cancellara (The guy with the kraber) and a PsyOp that I forgot the name of. As for Ruby getting augmentations, I doubt even someone in peak condition could do half the things in the intro cutscene of titanfall 2's campaign. Anyways, that's all, have a good one.**


	7. Jaunedence part 1

**God, this took way too long, why do I procrastinate so much? Anyway, here we are again, this time, with Jaunedice! TBH I have nothing to say here, so let's just get going. After the reviews of course!**

 **HollowedPrince: Thank you! And yeah I was just going to have them as cameos, but then I needed a character and Locus's "perfect soldier" shtick just wouldn't gel with the tone of the first three seasons of RWBY. (whichistheonlypartofitthaticonsidercannonbecauseitacctualyhasaplotwhiletheothersfeellikefanservacecobbledtogether)**

* * *

(POV: Jack)

(One week after the last chapter)

I watch with a grimace as Jaune is knocked on his ass by Cardin in the arena. Cardin raises his mace, an obvious killing blow. I reach for my wingman elite in its holster but stop when I hear Goodwitch's voice. "Cardin, that's enough." She orders. Reluctantly, the ginger lowers his mace, and I pull my hand away from my wingman. "Mr. Arc, please look to your scroll to see where your aura is at. That way you know when to switch to a more defensive method, wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf now do we?" Goodwitch says, causing me to shake my head. That is tragically bad advice, taking your eyes off your opponent. I'm knocked out of my thoughts once again by Goodwitch. "Remember class, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away, so do not shirk your training, class dismissed." She says, prompting everyone to leave. We all went to dinner, where Nora begins to tell a story, in which Ren periodically corrects her.

"It was the middle of the night!"

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa!"

"They were Beowulves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But in the end, they were no match for us! And we made a fortune selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finishes the story with a proud tone. Ren just sighs. "She's been having this dream for a month now." he explains. Ruby then calls attention to Jaune. "Jaune, are you ok? 'Cause you seem a little… not ok." She asked, concern in her voice. He looks up from his food and Felix, now revealed to be a brown-haired guy with amber eyes, voices the rough outline of our collective thoughts. "Jesus dude, you look like you saw someone kill your dog and wear it as a festive hat a week ago and haven't gotten over it yet." Jaune looks at us and shakes his head, disagreeing with something. "What? Noooo. I'm fine, See!" He says, giving the fakest smile I've ever seen. We, of course, don't believe him for a second. "Is Cardin bullying you?" Pyrrha asks the blond knight. "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah! He just likes to mess around." We all collectively raise our eyebrows. "What about that time he slapped the books out of your hands?" I ask. Jaune shakes his head. "Accidents happen." he waves it off. "Ok then, how 'bout the time he activated your shield in a door, getting you stuck for a solid two hours?" Blisk puts in. Jaune looks to him, false confidence covering his face. "That was my fault, I bumped into him." He "explains."

Felix then presents something that he can't deny. "What about that time he shoved you into a rocket locker and punched in random coordinates?" Jaune goes to say something, but Felix interrupts him. "And before you say that you didn't land far from the school, you didn't land at all. Those coordinates were some middle-of-nowhere farm in Atlas. You were lucky that the _Olympus_ decided to investigate a goddamn locker flying through the sky." That stops Jaune from arguing it right away. Pyrrha puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder, concern covering her face. "Jaune, if you need any help, just tell us." She says, prompting Nora. "Oh! I know! We can break his legs!" the ginger shouts. Blisk and Felix chuckle, finding the girl funny. "I'm not exactly opposed to that" Christan comments, a dangerous grin on her face. Jaune shakes his head again. "Guys, there's no need for that. I mean, he's like that to everyone!" He exclaims. I go to say something…

"Ow, that hurts!"

We all look over to see the crown king of douchebags and his goons pulling on a female rabbit Faunus's ears. I start to stand up, but Felix puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ah, hold that thought, Jack. I'll take this one." he says as he gets up. He calmly walks over, but once he gets halfway, he pulls a throwing knife out of nowhere and throws it, hitting Cardin in the back of the head. "Agh, what the-!" He shouts, but is cut off by Felix's fist sending him flying. "Ah ah ah, no cussing young man." My fellow pilot says with a patronizing tone. Felix lets two of Cardin's goons grab his arms, giving a confident smirk all the while. Cardin gets up, walks over to Felix, and punches him in the gut.

The brown-haired pilot doesn't even flinch, shocking everyone. Cardin, confused and angry, continues to punch Felix. Suddenly, he pulls his knees up to his chest and kicks Cardin, sending him flying again. Felix then grabs the two goons that are holding him by the back of their heads am slams them together. The final guy goes in from behind, trying to punch Felix. The pilot moves his head to the side, grab the arm that is now next to him, and flip the boy over his shoulder. Felix kneels down next to the kid now embedded in the floor. "Now, what did we learn?" He asks with a patronizing tone. The kid in the floor groans before giving his answer. "Not to screw a pilot, ever."

Felix chuckles, shaking his head. "Close, but the actual lesson is to not be a racist asshole." the pilot explains, standing up. Suddenly, Cardin comes from nowhere and punches Felix in the back of the head. The brown-haired pilot just turns around and looks at Cardin, a mildly annoyed look on his face. "Has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity?" Felix asks, casually dodging Cardin's attacks. "It's doing the exact same thing over and over, and expecting something to change." He explains, still not caring whatsoever. Cardin goes to punch at Felix again, only the pilot catches it. With a spin, Felix is behind the ginger, a throwing knife at his throat. "What I'm getting at is that you are the picture definition of insanity. Now get the hell out of my face, your barely worth my time." Felix says dismissively. He turns around to walk away, only for Cardin to try to punch him again. And in a flurry of movement, Cardin is on the ground, Felix on his chest, and one of the pilot's throwing knives mere millimeters from his eyes.

(POV: Felix)

"Boy, that the best you got?" I ask, putting on a sadistic smile. "Then your best won't do. You among wolves now," I lean in, and whisper into his ear. "And these are our woods." I get off his chest and back off. The coward scrambles to his feet and runs off.

(POV: Jack)

Felix drops the sadistic smile and looks to the rabbit Faunus. "You ok?" he asks. The brown-haired girl nods her head timidly, marking her as a shy girl. Felix grins, "those guys ever bother you again, you tell one of us, pilots don't leave others to the wolves." He says. The girl nods, and Felix walks back to our table. He sits back down and we pilots continue to eat as is nothing is wrong.

* * *

 **3:27 in the fucking AM was this finished. This is what I get for procrastinating for so long. TBH I wanted to get passed this point now, but it didn't work out**

 **(Start Edit)**

 **I just wanted to do this before I forgot, but here's a little bit of the dance**

 **The song is the remix of The Wolf by SIAMÉS made by CG5, Cami-Cat, and Family Jules. I don't own any of it**

( **Jack singing** , _Ruby singing_ , _**both)**_

 _ **Oh oh o-oh oh ooh**_

 **Each and every day,**

 _ **Hiding from the sunshine.**_

 **Wandering in the shade,**

 _ **Not too old, not too young.**_

 **Every night again,**

 _ **Dancing with the moonlight.**_

 **Somewhere far away,**

 **I can hear your call.**

 **I'm out of my head, of my heart, and my mind.**

 **Cause you can run but you can't hide,**

 **I'm gonna make you mine.**

 _ **Out of my head, of my heart, and my mind.**_

 _ **Cause I can feel how your flesh,**_

 _ **Is crying out for more.**_

 _Ain't no fairytale,_

 _ **What I see in your eyes.**_

 _Awaiting your mistake,_

 _ **Not too close, not too far.**_

 _Sneaking in the pain,_

 _ **Every truth becomes lie.**_

 _I won't trust myself,_

 _ **Once I hear your call.**_

 _I'm out of my head, of my heart, and my mind._

 _Cause you can run but you can't hide,_

 _I'm gonna make you mine._

 _ **Out of my head, of my heart, and my mind.**_

 _ **Cause I can feel how your flesh,**_

 _ **Is crying out for more.**_

 _I'm out of my head, of my heart, and my mind,_

 _And my head, and my mind, and my heart._

 **I'm out of my head** _ **,**_ _of my heart_ _ **,**_ **of my mind,**

 _ **Oooh woooow,**_

 _ **I'm gonna make you mine.**_

 **(end edit)**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep until noon.**


	8. spooky short

**Yeah yeah, I know this is late, and spooky jokes are now illegal because Halloween is the only thing keeping Christmas from infecting the entire year like plague inc. but I don't care, I shall deliver a Spooky chapter! Now then, review!**

 **Guest: no prob, and the "that the best you got?" Thing was from Wolfenstein. I really like references.**

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Ruby, Christan, and I have just arrived at the hanger. Ozpin had it expanded to accommodate both team RWBY and team TITAN. We enter to see everyone doing their own thing.

Felix is throwing knives at the dartboard he set up under the stairs

Blake is reading her por- I mean, romance novel

Blisk is working on his titan

Weiss is studying, which I don't think I've ever seen her NOT do

And Yang is playing video games.

As I walk, I spare a glance at the calendar, and notice something. "Huh, we missed Halloween." I remark to myself, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Ruby looks at me, a thoroughly confused look on her face. "What's Halloween?" She asked. I and my team all stop what they're doing to look at my girlfriend, Blisk dropping his wrench and Felix missing his throw, impaling the slanted ceiling that is the stairs. "Do-how do you not know what Halloween is!?" Christan asks, her voice just barely not a shout. This attracts the attention of the rest of team RWBY. The questioning gazes makes me realize something. "Do you guys not have Halloween on Remnant?" I ask, looking from member to member of team RWBY. They shake their heads, which tells me everything I need to know.

"Halloween is a holiday in which you dress up in costumes, be it a joke, scary, or cool, and go partying. The kids do this thing called trick-or-treating, where they go door to door in their costumes and get candy." I explain. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yang growing an evil grin.

(A week later)

(Third person)

Team JNPR is walking with their peers towards their dormitories, the setting sun casting a pink light on everything. Suddenly, automatic gunfire rings through the air, startling everyone. From around a corner, Jack and Felix back up in their pilot gear, their rifles emptying their magazines. They turn to the crowd and run at them. "RUN!" Jack shouts, and just like that, they all run. The pilot falls into the crowd next to team JNPR, blindly firing his wingman behind him. "What's happening?" Jaune shouts, panic in his voice. Jack glances at them, and speaks in a panicked voice. "Zombies! They already got RWBY, Blisk, and Christan! We gotta get to the hanger!" He orders, then doubles his efforts in running. They arrive, Jaune entering last and locking the door behind him.

They all lean on their knees, panting from exhaustion. "What… do we… do now… Jack?" Jaune asks between pants. When he doesn't get an answer, he looks in the direction of the pilot. "Um guys?" He says, calling attention to the wolf Faunus. They see him clutching his head, then ripping off his helmet.

There was a bloody scratch on his cheek.

Jack lets out a pained scream, falling to his knees. "... Jack? You okay?" Phyrra asks, not getting a response. Said pilot looks to team JNPR and growls ferally. They all hug each other and scream. "I REGRET EVERYTHING! I REGRET EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE!" Jaune wails. Then, a different sound raises above their screams,

Laughter.

The look to see Jack laughing his ass off, his back on the floor. "I-it was a joke?!" Jaune sputters.

The wolf Faunus only laughs more, but that's all the answer they need.

* * *

 **Sooo~, how was it? The reason this is so short is that, it's just a Holiday special. So, have a good day and rewatch shrek 4 and realize it's a great end for the trilogy(shrek 3 isn't cannon).**


	9. sorry

Hey guys, sorry to say, but this whole "stay at home" thing has me real messed up, and I just can't find the motivation to do anything productive. So I don't think this story, or any story of mine, will get a new chapter in a while, so their all gonna go on indefinite hiatus until I get my motivation back. To hold you all over though, I'll be making a "story" over on my wattpad account godhelpme1. I put story in air quotes as it will just be my insane ramblings and ideas for stories far in the future, as well as a sort of indefinite Q&A. Come over and visit if you want, see you soon soldiers.


End file.
